Switch Places
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: THE BROTHERS ACCIDENTLY MESSES WITH ONE OF DONNIES TOYS AN END UP SWITCHING BODIES: RAPH IS DONNIE, DONNIE IS RAPH, MIKEY IS LEO, LEO IS MIKEY
1. Prologue

"Yo don what you up to" asked raph taking a seat beside him eating a sandwich

ignoring raph he focused on the last part on his project."donnie can you fix my game boy" whined mikey slumping into a chair but lost focused when he saw donnie invention "what's that?" asked mikey reaching out to touch it.

"touch it and you loss that hand" threaten donnie causing mikey to yank his hand back putting the last part on his invention "finally finished" sighed donnie slumping in his work chair

"so don how does it work" ask raph looking at the weird gun

rubbing the back of his neck "i really don't know" replied donnie stupidly

"wow that's a first" said raph sarcasticly while he rolled his eyes

"what ever raph" replied donnie not really caring

"MIKEY!" they heard leo shout

all looking at mikey who wore a innocent smile "what did you do mikey" asked donnie but before he could reply an angry leo barged in covered in some kinda blue goo came straight for mikey.

"this is the 6th time today mikey" growled leo

"hey in my defense raph helped me on the second one" defended mikey backing causing him to trip hitting donnie's new invention and suddenly a flash of white light blinded them.


	2. Chapter 1

"Donnie what happen" shrieked Mikey looking at his body in panic

groaning at the loud noise "dude what's with all the shouting?" asked Leo before staring wide-eyed at the body in front of him "What in the world!" he shouted

"Mikey please don't tell me you're in my body" begged Mikey (Leo) still in disbelief

"I'm not that bad but ya and I'm guessing your Leo right" asked Mikey clarified his statement calm now

"out of all my brother I had to be the youngest" pouted Mikey (Leo) folding his arms across his chest

laughing at his now younger brother pout "stop being a baby I'm pretty sure Raph can fix this" laughed Leo (Mikey) harder

"Raph?" question Mikey (Leo) confused

"ya since me and you switch I'm pretty sure Raph and Donnie did to" said Leo (Mikey) right when he heard his other two brothers start to get up

"what hit me" asked Raph holding his head standing up

"yo don that's you" called Leo (Mikey) covering his mouth

"why wouldn't it be" asked Raph (donnie) now recognizing how his voice sounded "shit" he heard behind him "Raph? is in my body" he question

"well great I had to be the weak one in the group" cursed Donnie (raph) glaring at himself

"shut up Raph I had to be the mindless brute" snarled Raph (Donnie) folding his arms around his front

with a snort he turn away from himself "so fearless is little brother aye" said Donnie (Raph) followed by his 2 other brothers laughing behind him

glaring knifes at Donnie "shut up braniac" smiled Mikey (Leo) as Donnie return the glare

"so what are we gonna tell splinter at practices or what" asked Leo (Mikey) curious

damn he hadn't thought of that "no! we are not going to say anything about this to splinter" Mikey (Leo) spoke in panic

"then what do you suppose us do then oh fearless leader" asked Donnie (Raph) rolling his eyes

"um pretend that were each other till Donnie can fix this, you can fix this right" asked Mikey (Leo) unsure

"in about 2 weeks" replied Raph (Donnie) with a shrug

"okay we will have to last agreed" said Mikey (Leo)

"ya ya we agree" grumble Donnie (Raph)


	3. Chapter 2

_2 Days Later_

This was taking forever he couldn't believe it. but maybe he can have a little fun or to his advantage figuring he was big brother now, rubbing his hands together Mike took off to find his Brainiac brother (Hot-Head).

While everyone was off doing there own thing he couldn't help but wonder what was it with Casey and Raph rough housing it was just one thing he could not understand. looking through all his paper Don had never felt so strong it made him smile. "Hey Raph" started Don narrowed his eyes at Mikey irritated he was that easily sunk on. "what do you want?" Raph (Donnie) asked folding his arms

"keep acting like that and you might can pull off as being Raph" Leo (Mikey) teased strolling on in his lab

"whatever now what do you because as you can see i'm trying to work" he hissed at his older brother

"well i was kinda a board and wanted to know if you were up for a little pranking since this time we got some kind of advantage against them for once

"and what advantages would those be?" he raised an eye ridge

"wow really it is like so obvious bro" seeing the confused look Mike rubbed his face this must how Leo feels when He and Raph didn't get it the first time "look you got Raph strength which you can easy pin them and i can come up with a plan"

"Mike just because your in Leo body does mean you-"

cutting off Donnie, Leo (Mikey) said "not what i meant brainiac"

"then what do you mean?" Raph (Donnie) asked

"just follow my lead" Leo (Mikey) smirked

getting a bad feeling Don was just gonna go along with it, and it might be good getting a little payback to his now little brothers.

-

(Training)

Okay now he had to put his plan in action. Walking in he chose the spot by Raph (Donnie) listening to their sensei "Sensei may i have a suggestion for today training session" Leo (mikey) asked

"of course my son what would you like to say"

"i was wondering if we can pair off like Raph with me and Don and Mikey together i find we are lacking a bit" Leo (Mikey) suggested noticing the shocked looks his brothers gave him

"very well then lets begin Hajime!"


	4. Chapter 3

(_After Training)_

Ah he hurt all over, Mikey (Leo) was glad sensei stopped training early for once in his life he didn't want to train. Having himself and Raph (Donnie) fight him solo since Donnie (Raph) some how got himself excused from the beating session he got. Never had he actually thought he had fought his little brothers were they end up hurting this much. Raph you lucky bastard he thought "so Mikey wanna rematch" Raph (Donnie) teased him

shaking his head Leo quickly answered "NO! uh hum...i mean nope i'm good"

"oh come on i know you can do better than that Mike where's all that energy" Leo (Mikey) mock shielding his swords

"actually i thought I heard Don call me so BYE!" and took off before either of them could say anything else

-

He didn't really think Mikey plan was going to work. Poor Leo looked exhausted after that match and the way he left so quickly was just wow. who would of thunk it? "so Leo got anymore plans today" Raph (Donnie) asked as he twirled his sias

"yup Raph and Leo have no idea what it's like to be the little brother" Mikey told him

"nothing to embarrassing remember it still our bodies" Donnie reminded Mikey

"okay i promise i just want to have a little fun before you finish the antidote" Mikey slouched before straightening

Not a good sight before Mikey grabbed his wrist and pulled them out the dojo.

-

"Raph you here" Mikey (Leo) asked entering the dark room

"over here fearless how was training"

"you are such a loser you ditched me" Leo replied back into the darkness

"well i would have thought you could handle it"

"you know as much as i do that what happens when Mikey is board" Leo said rubbing his aching arms

"they really did number on you huh!"

"no trip and how could you just leave" Leo replied stepping into the darkness fully

"because I had the brains to think of head and escape" came the low chuckle obviously enjoying his suffering

"fine if you thought of head what happens next" Leo asked

"stay out of the way"


	5. Chapter 5

"um Mikey how un the world did you build this" Raph (Donnie) asked wide-eyed

"honestly i built this thing Months ago all i need was a partner" Leo (Mikey) replied

blinking "Months ago?" Raph (Don) question now afraid that he could have been a target

"yup, i even asked Casey but he said not wanting to face my three oldest brother raff" Mikey said using air qoutes

How lucky was hr "Mikey you do know you'll be actually be pranking yourself right" Donnie pointed out

"oh well" Mikey shrug pulling don toward a control pane

"what are these" Don asked confuse

Pointing at the color green "press this color when i give you the signal, then press these two Blur and yellow at the same timeand when you've done all that press this big red one" Mikey laughed evilly

"okay" Don nodded

"now lets begin the fun" Mikey said and left

Hiding in the shadows Mikey (Leo) and tried to doge Leo(Mikey) mostly himself. He had to get to Raph and tell whats going on. "and where do you think your going" "shit" Leo cursed in his head turning toward Raph (Donnie)

"uhhh hey Don whats are you up too" Leo asked innocently

with narrow eyes Raph (Donnie) Pulled out his T-phone and pressed Mikey caller "you have 5 mins to explain of Mikey can start his plan early with just one Little brother" Raph (Don) said folding his arms across his chest


	6. Chapter 6

"well you see I was coming to tell you that Master Splinter wants you and Leo (Mikey) to have a sparing session but then I feel and uhh HIT a pip" Mikey (Leo) made up backing up

"you hit a pip" Raph (Donnie) repeated not believing any of it "where exactly?" he asked stepping closer

"My ARM!" Mikey (Leo) thought then said it out loud "my arm"

"a huh does it hurt" Raph (Don) asked and suddenly smiled

"a little so I think I'll head home" Mikey (Leo) replied slowly walking backwards until hit someone and looked up at Leo (Mikey) DAMN!

"well looks like we won't need Donnie (Raph) after all" Leo (Mikey) laughed evilly

sorry this chapter is short next chapter will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: MIGHT BE CONFUSING**

"Hey stop it!" Mikey (Leo) Whined trying to get away

Growling Raph (Donnie) hit Mikey (Leo) on his pressure point causing him to freeze. "okay Leo (Mikey) we have Mikey (Leo) now what?" Raph (Donnie) asked sitting Mikey (Leo) against the machine

"I still wanna get Donnie (Raph) before we turn back" Leo (Mikey) said as he tapped his chin in thought

"so your telling me you already have the sacrum ready" Mikey (Leo) glared up at them

"ya" Raph (Donnie) shrugged

"was it that red color liquid on your desk" Mikey (Leo) asked curious

"yes" Raph (Donnie) nodded

"why?" Leo (Mikey) questioned with narrow eyes

"just askin sheesh" Mikey (Leo) said trying not to smile as Donnie (Raph) was currently above them setting the sacrum over them

Looking down at the huge machine there was no way in hell Leo (Mikey) was using that thing on them. Jumping down Raph walked on over to them "sup guys" He greeted them casually

Startled Leo (Mikey) yelped "Donnie (Raph)!" then smiled

"nothin much, but we were waiting for you" Raph (Donnie) said

"really what for?" Donnie (Raph) asked walking closer until he was in position and press the button

feeling something splash him made him scrunch his face up in disgust, "ewe" Leo (Mikey) whine suddenly feeling very light-headed

Once his head stop spinning Leo was thankful to be himself again. "Yes it worked" Raph yelled on his left

"aw you guys are no fun" Mikey pouted as Donnie helped him up

"this don't mean you even close to being off the hook" Leo growled at them which he rarely does

avoiding all eye contact Donnie knew he was in way more trouble then Mikey. While Mikey jumped up he took off into the tunnels yelling "GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

Laughing the brothers nodded at each other and gave in for the chase.


End file.
